The present invention relates generally to the art of weather strips for windows and windshields, and more particularly to an improved weather strip assembly including a separate insertable cover strip. The cover strip can be provided in various dimensional configurations whereby various thicknesses of insulation panel can be used with the same weather strip.
Generally speaking, self-sealing weather strips are a type of rubber gasket commonly used to seal a glass or plastic window within an opening provided in a supporting structure such as a building wall or vehicle body. These weather strips are commonly formed by an extrusion process and can be composed generally of an elastomeric material such as ethylene-propylene-diene monomer (EPDM) or neoprene. When it is desirable to line the interior wall and/or roof of the structure with an insulation panel, it is customary in the trade to provide a weather strip having an integrally formed protrusion adapted to retainingly cover the exposed marginal edge of the panel along the perimeter of the window opening. This protrusion or integral cover strip performs both a functional and decorative purpose in that it protects the above-mentioned edge and also defines a trimming strip which enhances the appearance of the window or opening. Specific application of the weather strip sealing system used in conjunction with an insulation panel are found in such exemplary agricultural and construction equipment as tractors and cranes wherein an enclosed cab may be provided for the comfort and protection of the operator and also in such stationary structures as toll booths, parking lot offices, temporary office facilities, and the like.
It has been found, however, that a primary disadvantage of the above indicated type of weather strip resides in the fact that the thickness of the insulation panel cannot be increased or decreased without providing an entirely new weather strip having a properly sized, integral cover strip. This is due to the practice of extruding the cover strip as an integral part of the gasket member, i.e. both members forming a unitary or monolithic structure. Note that from a manufacturing standpoint, the above requirements are in addition to the necessity of providing weather strips to accommodate various glass thicknesses and various supporting structure panel thicknesses. Moreover, it will be noted that there is no structural reason limiting the material of the cover strip to the same chemical compound as the gasket member, and as a matter of economy and practicality, less expensive compounds could be utilized with respect to cover strip whereby to achieve the same advantages. It, therefore, is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved weather strip in combination with a separately installed cover strip.
Accordingly, the system of the present invention provides a separate cover strip which is retainingly insertable into the weather strip during assembly of the window system, is held in place by a cooperative interlocking relationship or arrangement, and is adapted to be produced in different sizes whereby to accommodate varying thicknesses of insulation. Assuming a constant glass thickness and structural panel thickness, the degree of thickness of the insulation panel has no affect on the actual weather strip to be used, as only the cover strip need be sized to accommodate the panel. In accordance with the present invention, the weather strip is provided with a glass receiving channel comprising spaced, generally parallel lips which are subject to sealingly engage the edge of the glass or plastic panel. On an opposite side of the weather strip, a second receiving channel is provided which is adapted to be seated along the perimeter of the support structure. The second channel can be of the same basic configuration as the glass receiving channel but is used primarily to sealingly engage the weather strip relative to the structural panel or a flange projecting therefrom. One lateral side of the gasket is provided with a cover strip receiving passage which includes a self-interlocking means for cooperatively receiving the cover strip. A second passage is located on an opposite side of the cover strip receiving passage and is adapted to receive a filler or lock strip. The cover strip is generally L-shaped and is provided with an integral locking means along one marginal edge which can be a double flange protrusion or a saw-toothed construction. It, therefore, is another object of the present invention to provide a cover strip which facilitates using the same type of weather strip with insulation panels of varying thickness.
Greater flexibility can be achieved according to the cover strip of the present invention than has heretofore been possible. In view of the fact that the cover strip is manufactured separately from the weather strip, it may be formed of an elastomeric material having a durometer reading less than that usually required of the weather strip thereby allowing greater flexibility and consequently easier installation. By way of example, the hardness of the weather strip is generally of the magnitude of 65 as measured by a durometer gauge (shore A), whereas it may be desirable to provide a cover strip with a durometer of 55. For some applications the cover strip may be an elastomeric material such as EPDM or neoprene whereas for others, a vinyl material such as polyvinyl chloride can be used. Moreover, a variety of decorative options are thereby available to the practitioner if he so desires. It, therefore, is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination weather strip-cover strip that can be provided in differing structural hardnesses, in a variety of decorative options, and which will provide certain commercial advantages over one-piece weather strip assemblies previously utilized.
Although the novel disclosure herein provided is primarily concerned with a weather strip with a separate cover strip which is insertable therein to protect the edge of an insulation panel and to finish off the interior appearance of the window or windshield, the principle disclosed herein may be applied to an interior garnish moulding. As will be appreciated in a vehicle or building structure without an insulation panel, a garnish moulding utilizing the same interlocking means as the above mentioned cover strip may be inserted into the weather strip to achieve a desired decorative effect. It, therefore, is another object of the present invention to provide a weather strip of the above character which may be utilized to receive a trim strip forming a garnish moulding around the perimeter of a window opening.
Some applications for the present invention other than an industrial or agricultural applications previously indicated may be in mobile homes, trailers, recreational vehicles, busses, marine crafts, passenger trains, or similar applications wherein a stationary window is sealed with an elastomeric gasket. It, therefore, is still another object of the present invention to provide a weather strip of the above indicated character which will find universality of application.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.